


Good Day

by iloveyoudie



Series: Morseverse Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Understandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: It’s one of those quiet afternoons when most of the CID is out pounding the pavements over one case or other and the station is placid and golden and warm.





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> A promptfic for my friend Baz on tumblr.
> 
> Mr. Bright with the quote prompt - 
> 
> “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

It’s one of those quiet afternoons when most of the CID is out pounding the pavements over one case or other and the station is placid and golden and warm. Mr Bright enjoys the quiet when he can have a cigarette (or three) and drink a cuppa and the paperwork can hold off until a bit later. He watches the dust motes in the afternoon sunlight break the curling smoke of his cigarette and there’s nothing pressing and the phone on his desk is blissfully silent and tonight Mrs. Bright has her Bridge Circle so he can go to the club and have a nice meal and a drink.

A good day all around he’d say.

“Sir,” WPC Trewlove leans in his doorway and Bright straightens attentively from his relaxed slouch. She smiles having noticed, “I’ve some reports to collect but I was just checking to see if you needed anything?”

“No, no,” He glances around his desk as if something may suddenly reveal itself, “Thank you, Trewlove.”

She nods and lingers just a moment, “Are you having a good day sir?”

He swells to be asked and smiles back, “I am. Thank you, and um…” he isn’t shy or stumbling just careful of his words for propriety’s sake. He very much would hate to come off the wrong way in any conversation, “How about you? Doing alright?”

“Oh, yes sir. Just enjoying the slow day while lasts. Let me know if you need anything? They have those scones you like in the commissary today,” Her fingers drum idly on the doorframe.

“Oh?” She is a thoughtful girl aside from being a good officer and he’s proud to call her one of his own, “Well don’t put yourself out..”

“It’s no trouble,” She smiles and draws away and Bright finds the day may have just gotten a bit better until he hears a gruff voice interrupt his thoughts.

“Shirley.”

“What are you doing here?” Trewlove sounds affronted.

Bright glances out his office window to catch sight of another uniformed officer, a young man by the name of Matthews who is new to the station and looking rather frazzled. His hair is falling sloppily onto his forehead as he gesticulates. He can’t hear him anymore, his voice having dropped to some sort of agitated whisper.

“Not here-” She crosses her arms, backing up a step when he motions to touch her.

Mr. Bright rises from his chair then and moves to his office door.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you,” The young man’s voice rose loud enough to echo down the hall and Bright was not the only one to hear it.

The superintendent moves himself into view. Bright had learned a long time ago that a man of his stature would be hard pressed to be taken seriously but he’d like to think now in his old age he had learned a few tricks. It was all about projecting.

Bright took a careful drag from his cigarette and slid a hand into his trouser pocket. There was a light bob on his heels when he called down the hall, “Everything alright, Constable Trewlove?”

Matthews blanches and Trewlove looks relieved, “Yes sir.”

“Matthews?” Bright strolls easily a few more steps and Matthews frantically smooths his hair down. He can see the young man swallow hard and put his hat back on. They are fresh off Crevecoeur, everyone had heard what happened. Everyone knew about Bright and the Tiger, everyone heard about him in India, and if Bright was lucky the stories going around sounded ever more impressive than the truth actually was.

He was not a braggart nor a self righteous man, but if stories instilled a bit of fear or respect or kept his officers safe, he wouldn’t argue them.

“Yes, sir, fine. Sir.”

“And how is Inspector Hillard treating you?” Bright smiles small.

“Very good, sir. I should ah,” Matthews was motioning away. Whatever desire he had to bother Shirley had fled.

“Yes, I think you should.” Bright said with no question and Matthews turned and hurried away without a second look back.

Trewlove looked relieved but he knew she was proud and would have liked to take care of it herself. It wasn’t her he doubted though, it was foolish young men that couldn’t be trusted.

“Thank you, sir,” She breathed lightly and Bright couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh,” Bright gestured lightly, “I’m sure he has more important things he should be doing.”

He was never sure how to accept thanks for things like this so Mr. Bright turns back for his office door before pausing, “How about a cuppa with those scones, Trewlove? I wanted to talk to you about this morning’s report.”

It was an excuse and they both knew it but she smiled and nodded a, “Yessir,” and was gone.

Yes, it would be a good day.


End file.
